Music Camp
by 19Jess97
Summary: Every summer Kurt gets sent off to music camp and he hates it. Will this summer be the same as the others? Klaine i suck at summaries please R&R because i'll love you forever :)
1. Chapter 1

**Music Camp**

Every year Kurt was practically forced to go to a summer camp of his choice so obviously he would pick to go to music camp. But every year he has been, he has been miserable the whole time, he never has friends their all of the other kids had their own group of friends and didn't want the weird kids to be a part of their group.

**This year **_**will be**_** better **Kurt though as he was finishing packing his things. Tomorrow he would get up at 7am get ready and then Burt would take Kurt to where all the kids meet up to get on the coach. He finished packing and flopped onto his bed and began to text Mercedes as he wouldn't be able to speak to her for an entire month.

'**Cedes come save me I don't wanna go! **** Xxx – K**

**Aww it will be fine, you never know you might meet a cute guy ;) xxx – M**

**Yeah somehow I don't think **_**that**_**is going to happen**** lol xxx – K**

**You never know Kurtie, well I've got to go bye love you! Xxx - M**

**Okay well I will try text you if I have signal. Love you too xxx – K**

He turned his phone off, put it on his night stand then went to sleep. At 7am Kurt's alarm went off, he got up, got a shower and got ready.

"Kurt! Are you ready?" Burt shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute dad." Kurt shouted back. In precisely one minute Kurt was at the bottom of the stairs with his suitcase in one hand and his phone in the other.

"You ready?" Burt asked.

"Yeah." Kurt replied.

They got to the coach and it looked like most of the people were already on the coach. Well as Kurt found out **everyone** was already on the coach. As he climbed the steps up to the coach pretty much everyone that was sat down looked up at Kurt some gave him plain stares others looked at him disgusted **great just what I need homophobes **Kurt thought to himself. He looked for an empty seat to sit in. He figured out that there was only on seat left which was at the back next to a boy with brown curly hair, he couldn't see much else from where he was as the boy had his head down. Kurt walked to the back of the coach where the other boy was sat and asked…

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" The curly hair looked up from looking at his phone and smiled warmly at him, he had hazel eyes and olive skin. He wore a black and white checked shirt with a red jumper, a bow tie and some dark blue skinny jeans.

. /_ /660px-0,661,0,  – Blaine's outfit.

"No, of course not." He said grinning at Kurt. Kurt took the seat and turned to the boy.

"I'm Kurt." Kurt said holding out his hand for the boy to shake.

"Blaine." The boy replied shaking Kurt's hand. "So do you come here often?"

"That sounds like something from and old romantic comedy." Kurt laughed.

"It did didn't it?" Blaine chuckled. "What I meant was do you come to this music camp thing a lot?"

"Yeah every year. This must be your first time I've never see you here before." Kurt replied.

"Yeah my parents wanted to get rid of me for the summer. They probably 'couldn't bear to look at me' as my dad would say." Blaine said then looked out of the window seeming uncomfortable.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking…you don't have to answer it if you don't want to." Kurt rambled.

"No its fine… I'm gay and my dad doesn't exactly approve of 'my life style choices'." Blaine said if a mock tone of his dad. Kurt just sat there looking shocked.

"M-me too. Gay that is not about your lifestyle choices because that would be hypocritical of me…okay I'm just going to shut up now before I say something stupid and make a fool out of myself." Kurt said rather quickly and blushing. Whereas Blaine just chuckled. After about an hour of talking and getting to know each other, what they like and dislike where they life which happened to only be 2 hours away from each other the coach slowed to a stop and everyone turned to look out the window looking up at the giant posh building where they would be staying for the next month. But Kurt just sat in his seat as he didn't need to look as he gets to see it every summer so he knew what it looked like. Everyone was hushed by one of the women that would be in charge while they were there.

"Okay guys listen up. Pair up with someone of your choice that you will get along with while you're here because you will be staying in the same room together." There was a pause while everyone got with a partner which included Kurt and Blaine sharing a room as they had gotten to know each other a bit on the journey. "Okay so there are a few rules that you need to know before we give you the keys to your rooms. Number one: No bullying or you will be sent home. Number two: you break anything; your parents will get the bill. Number three no sneaking out after 10pm or you will be sent home. And finally Number four have fun." The women said but Kurt obviously already knew all the rules.

Everyone started to pile off the coach in their pairs there was more people stood outside handing out room keys to all the pairs. Kurt and Blaine got their key, then got their bags and went off to find their room but Kurt already knew where it was as he knew his way round because he had been at least 5 times. So Kurt led the way and Blaine just followed since Kurt knew where he was going.

Kurt placed the key in the lock and opened the door. The room was one big open plan it had the bedroom on the right with two double beds in it and then there was a door that led to the bathroom. To the left there was a living room kind of this with a couch and a TV. Then on the far left of the living room there was a door which led to the kitchen and finally straight ahead there was patio doors leading to the balcony which had a beautiful view of the large lake.

Blaine ran straight into the bedroom excitedly and jumped on one of the beds shouting "I'll have this bed." Kurt didn't mind though, Blaine could do whatever he wanted in their room it was just nice to have some company because usually he was on his own being miserable in his room. Kurt stood for a moment watching Blaine jump about the bedroom humming while putting his clothes away. Kurt just chuckled at his silliness and went to unpack his own things.

By the time they had finished unpacking they were exhausted so decided to have a nap before they had to go down for tea.

Blaine had been asleep for about an hour when he heard something that sounded like someone sobbing, he sat up in his bed wondering what it was. Then he heard Kurt talking, he sounded scared "No-No-No Karofsky. I promise I won't tell anyone. Please don't hurt me. I'm not a fag!" Kurt cried in his sleep.

Blaine didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind…wake him up. He got out of his bed and walked over to Kurt's and began to shake him and shout his name to try to get him to wake up. The next thing Blaine knew he was on the floor clutching his nose to stop it bleeding after Kurt's fist had collided with his face.

"Omg Blaine I am so sorry!" Kurt exclaimed rushing over to Blaine's side.

"It's fine I was just trying to wake you up, you sounded like you was having a nightmare." Blaine explained and Kurt started to look in the other direction avoiding eye contact with Blaine.

"Kurt? Who Karofsky? And what won't you tell anyone?" Blaine asked sincerely.

"H-he's the school bully and he won't stop until my life is a living hell. About a month ago he pushed me into a locker so I stormed after him to see what his problem was and t-hen he k-kissed me and said if I tell anyone he will kill me." Kurt told him with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Kurt." Blaine said sadly and pulled him in for a hug to comfort him. After a few minutes of Blaine sat holding Kurt, Kurt pulled away.

"I should get you some ice for your nose." Kurt said standing up from the ground wiping his eyes "Thank you Blaine… For trying to wake me up and for comforting me."

After Kurt had cleaned Blaine's nose and put ice on it so the swelling went down they sat on the coach watching Disney films that Blaine had brought with him. After watching beauty and the beast it was time to go for tea so they got ready and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had been at music camp for 3 days now and Kurt and Blaine had become quite good friends finding out more about each other.

It was 9am and pretty much everyone was eating breakfast chatting in groups of people, Kurt and Blaine sat at a table on their own in a corner talking about school and friends.

"Okay everybody listen up!" Jenna one of the women in charge shouted to get everyone's attention. "You haven't done much work so far so today you are going to get into groups of four. We will give you a song to sing then you are going to go to one of the music rooms then later on you will all perform and who group we think are the best will get to go to the beach tomorrow. Okay so get into groups of four now." Everybody rushed around getting into groups apart from Kurt and Blaine who thought they may as well just see who was left at the end. After everybody was in groups there was just a girl and boy called Imogen and Matt who were boyfriend and girlfriend so they got in a group with them.

Imogen was about 5ft7 with long blonde hair that was dip died blue at the end and she had bright blue eyes. Matt was about 5ft9 with short spiked up brown hair and had Brown eyes.

Soon Darren one of the other team leaders came over to them "Hey guys so your song will be…Not like the Movies by Katy Perry. Okay?" Everyone nodded and then he walked away.

"Omg I **love** that song." Blaine said jumping about excitedly. Everyone else just laughed at him.

"Okay so shall we meet back down here in about an hour and then head to go and practise?" Imogen suggested.

"Okay." Kurt and Blaine said in unison and Matt nodded. Everybody went back to their rooms to chill and get ready to practise.

An hour later Kurt and Blaine stood waiting for Imogen and Matt where they said would meet. After 5 minutes of waiting, Imogen and Matt appeared at the door.

"Ready to sing?" Matt asked. Kurt and Blaine turned round smiling at the two in the door way.

"Yep and we are going to kick everyone else's ass'" Kurt replied with a small chuckle. They all head to an empty music room where there were a piano, two guitars and lots of other instruments.

"Okay so how are we going to do this? Can any of you play an instrument?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I can play the piano and guitar." Blaine said.

"I can play the violin. But that wouldn't go well with this song so..." Imogen replied.

"I can play the guitar and that wouldn't sound right either I don't think. What about you Kurt?" Matt asked.

"I can also play the piano but not very well… do you want to play the piano Blaine?" Kurt asked smiling at Blaine.

"Sure." Blaine said grinning.

"Okay let's do this." Matt laughed.

**Imogen:**

**He put it on me, I put it on,**

**Like there was nothing wrong.**

**It didn't fit,**

**It wasn't right.**

**Wasn't just the size.**

**They say you know,**

**When you know.**

**I don't know.**

**Matt:**

**I didn't feel the fairy tale feeling, no.**

**Am I a stupid boy for even dreaming that I could?**

**If it's not like the movies,**

**That's how it should be, yeah.**

**When he's the one,**

**I'll come undone,**

**And my world will stop spinning**

**And that's just the beginning, yeah.**

**Blaine:**

**Snow white said when I was young,**

**"One day my prince will come."**

**So I'll wait for that date.**

**They say it's hard to meet your match,**

**Gotta find my better half.**

**So we make perfect shapes.**

**If stars don't align,**

**If it doesn't stop time,**

**If you can't see the sign,**

**Wait for it.**

**One hundred percent,**

**Worth every penny spent.**

**He'll be the one that**

**Finishes your sentences.**

When Blaine started to sing Kurt sat staring at him in awe. **His voice is amazing… just like him …whoa wait what?! **Kurt thought. He was brought out of his day dream when it was his turn to sing.

**Kurt: **

**If it's not like the movies,**

**That's how it should be, yeah.**

**When he's the one,**

**He'll come undone,**

**And my world will stop spinning,**

**And that's just the beginning, oh, yeah.**

**'Cause I know you're out there,**

**And you're, you're looking for me, oh.**

**It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me**

**You'll see.**

**Everyone:**

**Just like the movies.**

**That's how it will be.**

**Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending, oh.**

**It's not like the movies, oh,**

**But that's how it should be, yeah.**

**When he's the one,**

**You'll come undone,**

**And your world will stop spinning,**

**And it's just the beginning.**

"Woo we are going to win this thing. You guys are awesome." Imogen said to Kurt and Blaine.

"Thanks you too." Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded in agreement.

After they practised a few more times until they had it perfect they decided to go and get some lunch. Once they were sat down they talked for about 10 minutes and then everyone went silent.

"So are you two...together?" Imogen asked.

"N-no we just met the other day." Kurt replied and Blaine was sure Kurt was blushing.

"Aww too bad you'd make a great couple I think. Don't you think Matt?" She said turning toward her boyfriend.

"Yeah." He smiled. Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other awkwardly.

At about 6:30pm Kurt and Blaine got ready to go for tea and the competition. Kurt wore Black tight Skinny jeans with a tight white t-shirt and white Dr Martens. Blaine wore red skinny jeans a black polo shirt and a bow tie.

"You ready to go Kurt?" Blaine shouted to Kurt who was in the bathroom making sure his hair was perfectly coiffed.

"Yeah hold on." Kurt shouted back then a minute later emerged from the bathroom. "Ready. How do I look?" Kurt asked.

"Perfect." Blaine smiled then started blushing when he realised what he had said. "Err... Right lets go." Blaine said quickly changing the subject.

When they got downstairs Imogen and Matt was sat at a table and called them over to sit with the.

"So are you ready to perform?" Imogen asked them.

"Yep. What time to we have to be in the auditorium?" Blaine asked.

"7:30 you have 20 minutes." Darren said walking past them.

"Okay eat up we'll go down when we've all finished." Kurt said shovelling pasta and salad into his mouth.

10 minutes later they had all finished and made their way down to the auditorium where most groups where already sat waiting with Jenna and a few other of the group leaders.

Kurt, Blaine, Imogen and Matt took a seat and waited for the last few groups to come. After about 10 minutes all of the groups where there and Darren was on stage.

"okay who wants to go first?" Darren asked and a group of girls got up and sang I wanna dance with somebody by Whitney Houston. Next they decided to go up to do their song, when they finished they received many claps. About 6 more groups performed, some were good others not so great. Once everyone was finished Jenna got up on stage to announce the winner.

"Okay so the winner is…. Kurt, Blaine, Imogen and Matt. Darren will drive you to the beach, be at reception for 11am." Jenna announced.

The next morning Kurt and Blaine got up and had breakfast then at 11am they went down to reception where Darren was waiting with Imogen and Matt. They got into Darren's car and then went to the beach. When they got there they splashed around in the sea, sun bathed and just messed around. Blaine and Kurt where messing around on the beach while Imogen and Matt played in the sea.

"Kurt? Can I talk to you about something?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Kurt replied.

"I know we've only known each other for about 5 days but I'm beginning to really like you. I'm not good at this kind of stuff so I'm just going to say it…Kurt will you be my boyfriend? " Blaine asked.

"Yes!" Kurt replied then Blaine leant over to Kurt and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"ooo looks like someone finally got their shit together and asked the other one out." Imogen laughed. Kurt and Blaine pulled away smiling.

"Well I'm happy for you guys." Matt said smiling.

"yeah me too like I said you're a cute couple." Imogene smiled.

After a few more hours of messing around on the beach and in the sea and kissing they called Darren to pick them up. While they waited for him to come they sat on a wall holding hands.

"so maybe music camp isn't that bad at all. But I have to ask Blaine will this all end when we have to go home?" Kurt asked look down at his feet as if his shoes had become interesting.

"No of course not. We only live 2 hours away from each other and we can see each other on weekends." Blaine smiled nudged Kurt in the shoulder. They just sat there in silence and waiting for Darren to come and pick them up. When he arrived they walked hand in hand to his car and then drove all the way back in silence.

Once they got back to the house Jenna was in the reception waiting for them to see if they had a good time they all said then did and then Imogen and Matt wondered off somewhere probably to their room. Jenna eyed their hands that where laced together curiously.

"So are you two together now then?" She asked with a wink. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled nodding. "Well it's a good job you won right? Or this might not have happened so soon." She said smiling then walking away. After Jenna and Darren had both left they decided to both go up to their room to take a nap as they were exhausted from their busy day.

Once again Blaine was woke up from his sleep my Kurt moaning and talking in his sleep. "No Karofsky you can't hurt him no!" Kurt cried.

"Kurt! Kurt! It's just a dream wake up." Blaine said softly shaking Kurt to get him to wake up. Finally when he was awake he told Blaine about his dream.

"Karofsky was chasing us and he wanted to h-hurt you." Kurt sobbed.

"It's okay Kurt I'm right here. Do you want to sleep in my bed with me?" Blaine asked hugging Kurt. He felt Kurt nod into his chest so he pulled him up onto his bed. They cuddled and then drifted of back to sleep and this time there was no bad dreams to wake Kurt up only good ones of him and Blaine.


End file.
